Users are now able to interact with electronic devices through speech. For instance, a user can provide an electronic device with one or more commands or other input using speech. The user can further utilize the electronic device to communicate with other users of other electronic devices. For instance, the users may be participating in a conference call in which each of the users is utilizing a respective electronic device to send and receive messages. A system that is remote from the electronic devices can organize the conference call by sending and receiving the messages between the electronic devices. Provided herein are technical solutions for, among other things, improving the ability of one or more of the users to determine when another user connects and/or disconnects from the conference call.